parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PÓNCE Villains' Defeats
Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 11.40.58 AM.png|The Scallions' defeats (in Where's God, When I'm S-Scared) How_Grinch_Stole_Christmas_2000_Screenshot_2840.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 8.54.32 AM.png|Mr. Nezzer's defeat (in The Big River Rescue) vlcsnap-2017-07-19-15h50m42s235.png|Daffy's defeat (in Ali Baba Bunny) Screenshot 2017-11-23 at 6.32.37 AM.png|Plankton's defeat (in Chum Fricassee) Krabby_Land_10.jpg|Eugene Harold Krabs' defeat Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (in first film) Reggie Belafonte .jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.44.24 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House) sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg|Diablo's presumed death sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg|Malecifent's death Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.44.24 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House) Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.47.12 PM.png|Daffy and Elmer's defeat (in Box Office Bunny) Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots's death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg|The Man Upstairs' rehabilitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10883.jpg|The Micro Managers' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business's rehabillitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11018.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's rehabilitation Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' death Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's death Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg|Melvin Sneedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' death cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer's defeat cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 1.00.53 PM.png|Plankton's defeat (in F.U.N.) Screenshot 2017-01-19 at 10.31.09 AM.png|The Clams' death Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7183.jpg|Atkla's despair Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 7.46.33 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke's and Hunch's defeat Planktons_Defeat.png|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (in Company Picnic) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.52.00 AM.png|Gossamer's defeat Screenshot 2016-03-21 at 12.30.36 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Stage Door Cartoon) Screenshot 2017-10-09 at 1.41.01 PM.png|The Scallion 1#'s defeat (in Lord of the Bean) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|The Leopard Seal's defeat (in the Fist Film) Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Orcas' defeat Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah the Elder's rehabillitation Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabillitation Screenshot 2016-01-01 at 10.41.32 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's rehabilitation (in The Big Snooze) Screenshot 2017-01-04 at 9.53.28 PM.png|Mr. Lunt's defeat (in Esther) fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeat Dutchman_flees_away.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat Sylvester hypnotized.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Mexican Boarders) Screenshot 2017-01-11 at 8.48.31 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Back Alley Oproar) Screenshot 2017-02-10 at 9.24.32 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Speedy Gonzales) IMG_0016.JPG|Eugene Harold Krabs' defeat (in The Cent of Money) Sing_2016_Screenshot_2665.jpg|Becky's despair Sing_2016_Screenshot_2900.jpg|The Bears' defeat Paddington_Screenshot_2560.jpg|Millicent Clyde's defeat Screenshot_2017-10-05_at_2.31.00_PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (In Shanghaied) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr Tweedy's rehabillition Screenshot 2016-12-16 at 10.39.49 AM.png|Yosemite Sam and the Dragon's defeats (in Knighty Knight Bugs) Screenshot 2015-12-01 at 1.16.39 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in From Hare to Eternity) Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 9.10.56 AM.png|Sylvester and Greenie's defeats (in Putty Tat Twouble) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodo's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar And Lenny's rehabillitations Screenshot 2017-01-17 at 10.59.13 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweety's S.O.S.) The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(163).png|Cheezi and Tano's defeats (in Return of the Roar) The-final-battle_(164).png|Janja's defeat (in Return of the Roar) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat SpongeBob_SquarePants_Mrs._Puff_in_Jail.png|Mrs. Puff's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-03 at 12.34.42 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in My Favorite Duck) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg|The Bear's death fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg|Amos Slade's defeat File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Hunter's defeat Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 11.45.05 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Rabbit Fire) fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death ScreenCapture_17.03.14_11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) McKenna_Nicole_gets_Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-15 at 12.25.27 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt's rehabilitation (in Lyle the Kindly Viking) Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Screenshot_20180113-123937.png|Stormy's defeat (Season 1) Screenshot_20180113-124002.png|Darcy's defeat (Seasoin 1) Screenshot_20180113-124020.png|Icy's defeat (Season 1) Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_(9).jpg|Pepe's defeat hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps_com-4924.jpg|The Hawk's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) Screenshot_2016-11-28_at_1.08.45_PM.png Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-7145.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8759.jpg|Hunter's presumed death fib death.png|Fib's death The_French_Peas_defeated.png|The French Peas' defeats (in Josh and the Big Wall) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|The Queen of Hearts's defeat vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h50m22s254.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in 14 Carrot Rabbit) Plankton!_Gallery_(54).jpg|Plankton's defeat (in Plankton!) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Commander Rourke's death Screenshot 2017-11-09 at 6.09.50 AM.png|Bruce Onion's rehabilitation Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h53m59s122.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Buccaneer Bunny) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8515.jpg|Mr. Snoops's defeat rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Phillip's defeat barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag the Coyote's death Screenshot 2017-10-19 at 5.00.49 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Hare Trigger) Screenshot 2017-09-14 at 12.40.07 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Bugs' Bonnet) Nooth_hitted_a_metal.png|Lord Nooth's defeat Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg|Winifred Sanderson's death King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Speedy the Pied Piper.png|Sylvester's defeat (in The Pied Piper of Guadalupe) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong's death (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2629.jpg|Lord Voldemort's defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2634.jpg|Velociraptors' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2638.jpg|Phantom Zone's Villains' defeat Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2648.jpg|Jaws' defeat (in The Lego Batman Movie) Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker and His Gang's rehabillitation (in The Lego Batman Movie) Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2888.jpg|Snake Clowns' defeat Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|The Dazzlings's defeat Screenshot 2017-09-14 at 12.47.38 PM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Gift Wrapped) OH_NO_NOT_THE_FOOT!.png|Plankton's defeat (in Sleepy Time) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8235.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed43.png|The Scallion 3#'s defeat (in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) RumorWeedDefeated.png|The Rumor Weed's despair Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death (offscreen) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-18h00m05s99.png|Sylvester and Clarence's defeat (in Bird Anonymous) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux's presumed death Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar's death Trix cry.jpg|The Trix (Icy Darcy and Stormy)'s defeat (Season 2) Bad_apple_defeat.png|Bad Apple's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|King Tut and Ay's rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9748.jpg|Robespierre's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabillitation Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|The Red Baron's death Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2451.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2529.jpg|Roland's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair Screenshot 2017-09-17 at 7.44.20 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Hare Do) Screenshot 2017-10-14 at 6.10.32 PM.png|The Tazmanian Devil's defeat (in Bedeviled Rabbit) Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.52.57 AM.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Little Red Rodent Hood) Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom's death hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's death Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 9.png|Sylvester's defeat (in Tweet Zoo) IMG_0017.JPG|Karen 2's death Little_Prince_Screenshot_2619.jpg|The Business Man's defeat Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's death Goliath death.png|Goliath's death Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15/Doris' death Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.35.52 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's rehabilitation (in Bunker Hill Bunny) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.51.17 AM.png|El Toro's defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg|Glimmer's rehabillitation pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-29 at 6.57.43 AM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Captain Hareblower) Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.45.16 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Roman-Legion Hare) Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.01.54 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Ant Pasted) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10146.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's presumed death Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.42_AM.png|The Ninevites' rehabilitation Screenshot_2017-10-18_at_10.30.55_AM.png|King Twisty's rehabilitation Scheck face slam.png|Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals's defeat Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.jpg|Steve's defeat Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Screenshot 2017-08-16 at 3.15.42 PM.png|Scarletta Red's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-10-06 at 8.57.51 AM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (in Born Again Mr. Krabs) Valiant Screenshot 2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat Krang4.png|Krang's despair robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9625.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970 (1).jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schaudenfraud's rehabillitation Kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden the Moon King's rehabillitation IMG_5261.png|Skip's defeat Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Frankie's death Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Don Lino's rehabillitation Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9443.jpg|Luca, Sharks Orcas and Swordfishes' rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's rehabillitation Cat-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|Victor Costa's presumed death Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop's death Mandragora's death.png|Mandragora's death despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10094.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Film) Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 2.05.39 PM.png|Mr. Nezzer and the Midianites' defeats (in Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.10.31 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in An Itch in Time) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's efeat (in the 1st Film) Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (in the 1st Film) Screenshot 2017-11-25 at 10.06.21 AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Screenshot 2017-09-17 at 7.42.03 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Easter Yeggs) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 12.22.45 PM.png|Wile E. Coyote's defeat (in Operation: Rabbit) King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st Film) Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|Gilbert Hulph's defeat incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11055.jpg|Mirage's rehabillitation incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12093.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12515.jpg|Buddy Pines/Syndrome's death Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabillitation Larry Quinn's defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 11.04.35 PM.png|Daffy's death (in Show Biz Bugs) rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's defeat rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Midnight Sparkle's rehabillitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg|Auto's death Mayor Brown defeat.jpg|Mayor Brown's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2318.jpg|Mayor Percival J. Muldoon's defeat Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2326.jpg|Gunther and Heather's defeat Screenshot_2016-03-23_at_1.54.38_PM.png|Bubble Bass's defeat Screenshot_2017-02-15_at_10.13.39_am.png|The Jellyfish's rehabilitation IMG_5254.png|May's despair pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg|Governor Radcliffe's defeat Zhong defeat.png|Zhong's presumed death toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.16.18 AM.png|Witch Hazel's defeat (in Broomstick Bunny) Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 8.16.52 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Wabbit Twouble) The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (427).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Call of the Drongo) Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's despair Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails' despair The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.jpg|Squint's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Gupta and Raz's defeats Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Flynn's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Captain Gutt's death Screenshot_2017-10-10_at_3.45.12_PM.png|Orizaba's death Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.33.58 PM.png|Daffy's defeat (in The Iceman Ducketh) Screenshot 2017-09-14 at 12.40.07 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Bugs' Bonnet) Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Barbie-nutcracker-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Mouse King's defeat (in Barbie in the Nutcracker) Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Wolf Army's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death Mr._Krabs_Letting_Plankton_Out.png|Plankton's defeat (in Culture Shock) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 9.49.09 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's rehabilitation (in Fresh Hare) Meowthra_becomes_mascot.png|Meowthra's rehabillitation Lloyd_and_his_parents.png|Lord Gardmadon's defeat and rehabillitation Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface 's defeat (in first film) alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Tony's rehabilitation Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff's despair Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg|Jane Sour Kangaroo's rehabillitation Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat Koto_death.png|Koto's death lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat Grubber’s_defeat.png|Grubber's defeat The Storm King's defeat.png|The Storm King's death Tempest_Shadow's_rehabillitation.png|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie's death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar's death Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf's death Fulisnewfamily-p2_(192).png|Janja, Cheezi, and Changu's defeats (in Fuli's New Family) Screenshot_20180323-144856.png|The Trix (Icy Darcy and Stormy)'s defeat (in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure) Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.30.20 AM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in What's Opera, Doc) Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg|Frieda the Stepmother's defeat Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death Phillis'_death.png|Phillis The Rat's death Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h53m59s122.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Buccaneer Bunny) Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 1.19.17 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Rabbit of Seville) Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 12.44.56 PM.png|Kevin C. Cucumber's defeat Wallace Eastman defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman's death Politea's death.jpg|Politea's death Monster_House_Screenshot_2306.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker/The Monster House's death IMG_0015.JPG|Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat (In Gramma's secret recipe) Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Metal Beak's death Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10121.jpg|Nyra's rehabillitation Tromakuu- (263) (1).png|Makuu's rehabilitation (in The Rise of Makuu) Screenshot 2017-10-19 at 5.00.49 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Hare Trigger) Screenshot 2017-09-18 at 1.11.29 PM.png|Elmer Fudd's defeat (in Hare-Brained Hypnotist) vlcsnap-2017-09-14-16h50m22s254.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in 14 Carrot Rabbit) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's despair 41_007.png|Daniel's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Screenshot 2017-11-01 at 3.45.16 PM.png|Yosemite Sam's defeat (in Roman-Legion Hare) Screenshot 2017-10-02 at 3.38.53 PM.png|The Seagulls' defeat Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber's death 163_005.png|Mr. and Mrs. Griffin's defeat Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h50m27s57.png|Ferrero's death Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg|Steele's defeat Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|Hawks' defeat Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg|Fury, Chase and his Scout's rehabillitation Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation Imitation_krabs_007.png|Plankton's defeat (Imitation Krabs) Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE